Casamento?
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: Estava tudo acontecendo rápido demais para Sasuke, de repente sua filhinha ia se casar! E justo com Boruto Uzumaki! Será que podia piorar? Não é tão BoruSara assim, mas pode ser - pra trollar o Sasuke, meu esporte preferido, digamos que seja XD Um pouco de BoruSara, com hints de SasuSaku e NaruHina. One Shot.


_Depois de tantos anos, e agora com o fim de Naruto, as ideias voltaram a pipocar na minha mente. Não é curioso que, quando os casais se tornam canon, as ideias voltem? Deve ser a atuação dos hormônios da felicidade, porque — não sei vocês — mas eu estou comemorando há quase quinze dias ininterruptos 8D_

_E eu reinauguro minha seção de fanfics de Naruto com essa que pode ser considerada uma fanfic Boruto x Sarada... ou não, porque ela é mais uma fanfic pra trollar o Sasuke, uma das minhas coisas preferidas. Devia ser esporte olímpico, na minha humilde opinião XD  
>E graças à Mariane (M_arih), que com quatro frases me deu o gatilho pra essa fic! Obrigada! :3<br>_

_Espero que gostem e aguardem, porque tenho pelo menos mais três ideias fresquinhas pra escrever!_

_E aproveito pra dar parabéns à nós, porque... É CANON, PO**A! \o/  
><em>

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto, personagens, casais CANON e seus filhotes pertencem ao Kishimoto, que provou ser mesmo uma menininha cor-de-rosa no final do mangá S2  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ele sentia seu corpo tremer. Tremer mais que na derradeira luta no Vale do Fim. Mais do que no dia do seu próprio casamento. Mais até do que no dia que sua princesinha veio ao mundo.<p>

E agora sua princesinha estava ali, prestes a entrar na alameda florida, num campo nos arredores de Konoha, para se casar.

Aconteceu tudo tão rápido que Sasuke mal conseguiu absorver tantas informações novas. Há pouco tempo, eram só duas crianças que brincavam e viviam implicando entre si. E de repente, o anúncio do namoro. O noivado. E agora, o casamento.

Havia tudo sido realmente muito rápido ou foi Sasuke que perdeu a noção do tempo, de tão ocupado que estava com suas atribuições como mensageiro especial da vila à serviço do hokage?

Hokage que, aliás, agora seria quase seu parente. Que brincadeira do destino era essa afinal? Há poucos anos — bem, não tão poucos assim — ele mal admitia que eram amigos, e agora iriam ser praticamente uma única família... ele ainda não tinha parado pra pensar nisso...

— Sasuke-kun? — a voz doce de Sakura lhe interrompeu o turbilhão de pensamentos.

— ...Sim? — ele a olhou, ainda parecendo distante.

— O que houve? Está nervoso?

— Nervoso não é a palavra correta. Estou... preocupado.

— Preocupado com o quê, com o casamento de Sarada? Querido, ela já é bem grandinha e sabe bem o que quer. Afinal, é nossa filha.

— Não é bem com ela que estou preocupado — Sasuke olhou para frente, onde uma mesa indicava onde seria realizada a cerimônia e perto dela, um jovem loiro andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto uma figura feminina de cabelos arroxeados tentava acalmá-lo — estou preocupado com ele.

— Ah Sasuke-kun, o Boruto é um cabeça-de-vento — pior que o Naruto, admito — mas ele tem um coração enorme e é uma ótima pessoa. Ele jamais faria nossa filha sofrer e tenho certeza que a fará muito feliz.

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza? — enquanto ele perguntava, Boruto tropeçou no pé da mesa, e quase caiu em cima de um grande vaso de flores, sendo amparado pela irmã Himawari.

— Porque eu sempre acreditei que você me faria feliz, que nós seríamos felizes. E eu estava certa. — Sakura deu um selinho no marido, que soltou um longo suspiro.

Quando Sasuke deu por si novamente, as cadeiras à sua volta estavam todas ocupadas, e a cerimônia iria começar em pouco tempo. Era a hora de acompanhar sua filha até o altar.

Sarada estava radiante e feliz. Ao ver a filha tão bem, Sasuke sentiu seu coração se acalmar e a levou até o noivo. Boruto, também mais calmo, não parecia tão ameaçador quanto antes. A cerimônia ocorreu sem problemas e logo Boruto e Sarada estavam casados.

Mais uma vez, Sasuke achou que tudo aconteceu muito velozmente, mas devia ser só sua percepção alterada do tempo. E ele se sentia feliz, pois sua filha estava feliz. Os recém-casados estavam recebendo os cumprimentos dos convidados quando...

— Sasukeeeeeeeeee... — Naruto se aproximou do amigo com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

— O que foi?

— Agora que a cerimônia acabou, queria te lembrar de uma coisa...

— Lembrar do quê? Se for alguma coisa da festa, saiba que eu paguei tudo e está tudo de acordo com o casamento de uma Uchiha e...

— É exatamente isso, essa coisa de Uchiha e tal... então... Sarada se casou com o Boruto, logo...

Sasuke ficou olhando para o amigo por longos segundos, sem entender, até ter um estalo.

— ...não diga o que você está pensando...

— Ela é uma Uzumaki agora! — e Naruto abriu um largo sorriso.

Sasuke se virou, e sua filha não estava mais usando o lindo vestido de noiva, mas sim uma roupa laranja berrante. Boruto também não estava mais de terno, e sim com uma roupa idêntica a que Naruto usava quando criança. Potes de lámen estavam espalhados por todo lugar, e Sarada comia uma tigela com voracidade e sem nenhuma educação, acompanhada por Boruto, Naruto, Hinata e Himawari.

— Isso aqui tá muito gostoso, dattebayo! — Sarada exclamou feliz, enquanto a nova família Uzumaki ria em uníssono.

— NAÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke acordou sobressaltado, suando frio, a respiração ofegante. E logo olhou para o lado, onde Sakura dormia calmamente.

Ele não imaginava que apenas a ideia de ver Sarada casada com o filho de Naruto pudesse ser tão assustadora a ponto de virar um pesadelo, onde tudo acontecia rápido demais, sem que ele tivesse o mínimo de controle.

O Uchiha se deitou de novo, respirando fundo. Analisando friamente a situação, por mais que convivessem bastante juntos, eles eram apenas crianças e Sarada não dava muita atenção ao filho do devorador de lámen; Boruto era idiota demais para ela. Não havia com que se preocupar. E com esses pensamentos, Sasuke adormeceu tranquilo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Bom dia mamãe... — Sarada chegou à mesa do café da manhã, coçando os olhos, sonolenta.

— Ah, bom dia querida, dormiu bem? — Sakura cumprimentou a filha com um beijo na testa, enquanto colocava torradas com manteiga no seu prato.

— Sim... só tive um sonho estranho... não lembro o que foi, mas acordei um gosto esquisito na boca, parecia lámen, éca... — ela comentou enquanto se sentava.

Sasuke, que estava na outra ponta da mesa lendo o jornal, sentiu um frio na espinha.

— É só impressão, Sara-chan... ué, você tem algo na sua mão? — Sakura perguntou ao perceber que a filha tinha uma das mãos fechadas.

— Ah sim... achei esse parafuso no chão quando me levantei, acho que caiu da minha cama...

"Parafuso... parafuso... PARAFUSO... BORUTO!" — esse pensamento fez Sasuke se levantar da cadeira num salto, com os olhos arregalados, como se tivesse visto uma assombração.

— NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! — ele gritou, saindo da mesa e correndo para a porta da frente, tentando calçar suas sandálias ninjas ao mesmo tempo em que pegava sua espada.

— O que houve com o papai?

Sakura, segurando um bule de chá, deu de ombros para a filha, enquanto Sasuke saía porta afora bufando.

...

...

..

.

_A alguns quarteirões dali..._

— O que foi, Naruto-kun? Você tremeu...

— Não sei Hinata-chan... mas acho que tem alguém querendo cortar fora uma parte muito importante do meu corpo...

* * *

><p><em>Obrigada por lerem e deixem reviews que eu fico mais feliz ainda! :D<em>  
><em>:*<em>  
><em>Hakeru-chan<em>


End file.
